


Omega

by MiaMiMia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!RK-900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Case Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sexism, Sexist Language, omega!Gavin Reed, slowburn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 在底特律发生一连串omega连环杀人案，李德警探被派去调查这个案件。在他的身边是一个冷硬的，一堆狗屎堆砌而成的安卓。真他妈的妙呆了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622665) by [JefferyHeyJeffery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JefferyHeyJeffery/pseuds/JefferyHeyJeffery). 



> 我 爽爆x  
> translate it with permission thx

章节一：搭档

 

“就因为我是一个操蛋的omega，对吗？”

盖文正打算朝着他的老板挥舞拳头。在这个份上，老实说他压根就不在乎事实上他就在大吵大闹，出尽洋相。在这栋建筑里的每一个人都可以听到他朝着福勒的尖叫，可以通过那扇该死的愚蠢玻璃窗看到他所有举动。没关系，只要他们有机会，他们都会在背后操蛋的讨论他。让他们说吧，谁他妈会在乎这些狗屎？

福勒捏住了自己的鼻梁。盖文不得不强制性的推开肆虐而来的羞耻感，这源于他本能的被老alpha的蔑视所打败。警探压根就他妈的不在乎他的上司认为他变得十分可笑和荒谬。耍小孩子脾气，表现的就像是你的典型的贱婊Omega。本能而言，无论他的愚蠢以及笨拙。

“李德，你和我都清楚的明白这是有关你的安全——”

“去你妈的安全！”盖文歇斯底里咬牙咆哮着，“那个喝醉酒的蠢蛋不久前才被分配去照料那个小贱人康纳。安德森之前都是独干的，我也单打独斗那么多年了，然而现在因为那里有个便捷的alpha你就认为你能让那个……那个东西侮辱我？是我说的这样吗？”

福勒将双臂交叠在一起，眯着眼睛望着盖文，勉勉强强控制住自己对盖文公然不服从的怒火。“我把你分配给那个安卓是因为在革命之后，在警探这个职位上工作已经变得越来越危险。你可以选择同意让他作为你的搭档，当然你也可以选择继续在办公室里作报告。”

“操你的。”这是全部盖文可以想到并且说出来的。脑袋里充斥着愤怒情绪使得他满脸通红。如果他是一个alpha，或者即便是beta，这一切都不会发生。

“李德，”队长低吼着，声调展示出他已经不能再忍受更多操蛋事情的事实，“如果你在我的办公室里依旧不管好你自己的嘴的话，我可以并且会让你下个月去负责停车收费这一块。我让你负责这件案子我自己也冒着极大的风险。所以，你将会有个搭档，你要尊敬的对待他。如果你不遵从命令的话，我会让他上报情况给我。我把话说明白了没有？”

盖文依旧咆哮着，但是他明白，逻辑上而言，他压根没有任何理由继续和他的上司如此抗争到底。可是，当他恶意且急速的低声抱怨着的时候，他感觉到他的自尊受到了毁灭性的打击，“好的，先生。”他并不喜欢也不想为任何人夹紧住自己的尾巴，也不喜欢为任何理由去为谁特意扮演一个听话乖巧的小omega。

福勒摊开了他的手，“我们散会。”

盖文站了起来，椅子在他的身后因为起身后坐力滑行了一段距离。他想要让队长知道他对这个情况有多么的不满意，即便是他最后还是同意了福勒刚刚的选择。当他转过身的时候，他看到了那名应该会成为他搭档的且长得人高马大的混蛋。这按理来讲是件愉悦的事情。

但是操蛋的压根不可能。

盖文打开了办公室的门并且用他的肩膀去“检查”东西。或者是他尝试这么做，他的肩膀仅仅只能够去碰到安卓上臂的中间部位。管他呢，反正这个举动传递出来的信息毋庸置疑十分的操蛋清晰。

警探径直的走向了他的办公桌，故意且明显的无视那沉默地跟在他后面的安卓。避免来自他同事好奇的眼光，盖文将他自己扔在了他的转椅上，并且开始点击桌面上的电脑，完成之前未完成的书面工作。将一个星期之前狗屎一样的邮件分了各类，在前往市中心之前将所有事情整理的有条有理。

那只安卓抢占了附近的一张椅子，并且坐在了盖文的旁边。在如同瓷器一般精美的面部上的冷灰色的眼睛凝视着盖文的后脑勺。

盖文在他的椅子上微小的扭动了下身子。

他百分之百恨透了有个东西一直在背后盯着他看，恨透了这个东西无论如何闻都完全是一个alpha的味道，恨透了这个东西被设计的如此精美绝伦，并且如同雕塑一般的外表刚好是他喜欢的类型。

这并不是盖文所期望的那样。

安卓清了清嗓子，这并不奇怪，盖文并没有在意，并且继续死死地专注于他的屏幕上。安卓通过它的椅子滑动而进行着位移，“我认为和你，李德警探一起共事将会是一件很愉悦的事情。”它的声音单调且冷漠，可是当他说出这句话的时候却莫名古怪的友好。“顺便说一下，我的名字是Nines。”

它向盖文伸出了右手以示意握手。警探翻了一个白眼，这简直就是地狱，他得去握住这一只狗日的且恶劣糟糕的手。他讥笑着，微微转动着他的脑袋，最后面向着安卓，  
“这他妈的真是个蠢到家门口的名字。”

安卓微微耸了耸肩，这个举动服务于凸显出它宽厚的肩膀。“这是注重实际的称呼。RK900、NInes是相匹配符合的。并且，我想要提醒你，在你工作的地方骂人是十分不理智的行为。”

盖文怒气冲冲的回复到，“我只要乐意我就可以这么做。”

它，也就是Nines在那一瞬间怒视着警探，完美切割的眉毛落在他淡色的眼睛之上，如同丘比特弓箭一般美丽的嘴唇带着蔑视一般往下。

盖文从它的身边转身离开，并且退出了这场对话。他现在急需要一些新鲜的空气。

也许，如果他幸运的话，这听罐头会找到另外一个人去他妈的死瞪着。

———————

在底特律发生了大量omega离奇失踪的事件。从目前尚未出现尸体的情况来看，这更像是人口诱拐案件。所有的受害者都是那些不会被人们关注和很快被忆起的人。没有标记伴侣，没有孩子，或者与家庭分离，有的甚至根本没有家庭。

DPD其他的警探似乎都并不着急着手这个案件。真他妈的经典。为什么一个alpha会浪费他们的时间在那一堆比平日社会属性排名梯层更为低下的omega们上呢？

大概20个omega已经离奇失踪了，而这也只是警官唯一得到的讯息。从城市的底层被掠走的如此之多的omega可能永远的离开了。幸运的是，有两个奇迹般的回来了。有日，他们出现在了自己的工作地方上，迷茫且糊涂疑惑。他们对外声称什么都不记得，但是盖文有种预感，他感觉在那里会有更多的事情接连发生。他们可能已经被那些毫无同情心而只为了简短问询的alpha们给吓到了。这类似的事情之前发生过，所以发生在这里也已经不足为奇。

盖文驱车前往底特律的一个平民窟，寻找着第一名证人的住所地区。她的名字是Rosaline Williams，人类，年龄23岁，身高5英尺2英寸，在一家本地的便利店里工作。据消息报道，她是一个说话柔和且内向的人，同时爱好和平，是这座城市特定地区一种常见的omega类型。盖文只希望她在回来的一个星期后，还能记得一些事情，或者任何事情，只要能推动他的案件进程都可以。他在这里就是毫无头绪的乱撞着。

在老旧的警车副驾驶上坐着一名安卓，幸运的是，在路上的大部分时间里它保持着应有的沉默。它只在刚开车的时候询问了几个基本的问题，如果盖文仔细地看向它的话，他可以看到车窗上倒影出一个悠慢旋转着的、闪烁着黄色的LED灯的画面。它正在做着研究分析，这很好。至少它尝试着让自己变得更加有用。

盖文把车停在了一条冷情荒凉的街道上。几个流浪汉坐着，或是倚靠在破旧建筑物上的又老又脏的墙壁上，但是这所建筑物就是他们的目标。上帝，他真的希望Williams在家，那么这是对他带着那块怪异畸形的塑料开了半个小时车最好的回报。

盖文走向那一幢老建筑物，找到了她的公寓并且敲了敲门。安卓一路上静静的跟随在盖文身后，LED灯此时此刻是坚定且放松的蓝色。

一名小个子的女人从门里探出脑袋，“您-您好？”她尖声叫道，眼睛通过厚重的眼睛片斜视着他们。

“我有几个问题想要问你。”盖文向她出示了他自己的警察徽章。

“哦-噢，好的，等下。”当她解开门上的锁链的时候，她的话音语调听起来有点乖巧顺从，似乎她已经放下了所有的警戒心一般。盖文对于面前年轻的omega抱有一小部分的同情，但是更多-更多-更大部分是对她如此服从以及受气感觉到不可置信。她就是盖文他妈的竭尽全力逃避且不想要成为的典型缩影，一个乖巧的，安静的，惧怕一切的小东西。

盖文走进小客厅，安卓紧紧地跟随着他。当她发现盖文身后健壮的alpha的时候，盖文闻到了来自于Williams信息素里恐惧的味道。这个家伙会成为一个问题，所以盖文迎面望着它，用肢体来阻止它更进一步的深入这个房子，以此从Williams那里得到较好的印象分。并且，他认为它的行为举止会让事情变得更加糟糕。

“hey，垃圾罐头，滚出去。”

它歪头的样子就像是一只大猫，“我过来这里是来帮助你询问证人的，李德警探。”

“好吧，你打扰了这位可爱的女士，所以你为什么不当一个好孩子（good boy）并且在车里等着呢？”

又是那种冷漠的目光。愚蠢的本能促使着盖文想要臣服在它的面前并且马上表达自己内心的歉意。只是那么一瞬间的想法，但是这足以让警探他妈的恨死了他自己。安卓看起来想要跟盖文争论什么，它张开了它的嘴，紧接着闭上了；改变了前进的方向然后朝车的方向走着，关上了身后的门。盖文咧开嘴不由得笑了出来，一种病态的，且强有力的感觉盖过了之前那内疚耻辱的想法。

“你真的很勇敢。”房间的中央传来了细小的声音。

盖文转回身子并且坐在了一张豪华的沙发上，面对着Williams。整个公寓蔓延着十分浓郁的omega信息素以及抑制剂的味道。空气中仍旧丝丝缕缕飘散着恐惧的味道。这是omega的生来附带福利，更为灵敏且先进的嗅觉，比beta、alpha甚至是两者加起来的都要好。像这样就有机会战胜来源于食物链底层的所有操蛋的狗屎。

警探朝着这位胆小怕事的omega耸了耸肩膀，“这又没有什么大不了的。”

Williams面露敬畏之情，“我-我不能做这样的事情。当你离开这里之后，你会还好吗？他不是你的上级（superior）吗？”

盖文爆发出一阵缺乏幽默感的大笑，“啊，Yeah，不是，他只是一个该死的菜鸟。我是这里的警探。”

“噢，”她将一缕散落到前方的头发拨到了耳朵后面，“我很抱歉。”

“不用道歉。”这会让你看起来弱小无助，他差点就要脱口补充道，但是相反的是他选择闭上他的嘴巴。现在并不是嘲笑和批评她的时候，他需要成为她的朋友一段时间，那么那可以尝试去一层一层剥开外面的层叠，这都是之前那些条子没能做到的。现在这是他妈的十分明显，她对alpha是多么害怕。

“所以……你说你有几个问题想要问我？”

盖文点了点头，“我知道你消失了大概两个星期，你说你对于你是如何被带走，以及当你消失的时候身上到底发生了什么是毫无印象和记忆。”

她对盖文目前所说的所有东西都是犹豫迟疑的点点头。

“所以，”盖文继续说道，他用尽全身的气力去使自己的声音听起来更加的温和一点，“我想要知道这是否就是全部的真相，我想要和你谈一谈……一场omega和omega之间的谈话。”盖文不得不吞下所有该死的尊严来完成最后的部分。他想要展示给她的是他们两个之间是有相通的地方。实际上他们压根就没有什么操蛋的相通之处。但是她并不需要知道，她只要告诉他更多更为确凿的答案就足够了。

Williams笨拙且尴尬的搓着她的上臂，她浓厚的眉毛低垂在她淡褐色的眼睛上，她看起来像是跟什么东西做着斗争。

她依旧保持着沉默，所以盖文向她施加一定的压力，“求求你了，Rosaline，我需要知道所有东西那么，我才能去阻止糟糕的事情再次发生在像你-像我们这样的人身上。”

她看着他，在深深痛苦的表情中她嘴角上翘着。她深深地叹了一口气，紧接着弓着腰俯首前倾的往前走，就好像她刚刚输给了一场严峻的内心斗争。“s-是两个人，一个是alpha，一个是beta。有日晚上，当我上完夜班之后抓住了我，然后，他-他们……”她开始大哭起来而盖文对于他们对她到底做了什么没有任何的头绪。

“他们带有着针管并且他们-他们-他们有那些药物……我进入了热潮期，然后……然后他们—”她的声音在她抽泣中变得支离破碎，她双手环抱着脑袋，并且她的肩膀因为她沉重的呼吸而剧烈的抖动着。

盖文等了一小会，然后询问道，“为什么你不这些告诉其他的警察呢？我们就可以在一个星期前好好地利用这个信息。”

“我并不想让他们知道！我不想让任何人知道我不能好好地保护我自己！人们已经把我看成一个十足的软蛋了，而且我并不想要更多的alpha去知道我是一个多么-多么-多么容易去对我做……去做和那些人一模一样的事情了！”

盖文的眉头皱在了一块，“那你为什么要告诉我？”

“你可以理解我！生活对于我们而言……已经太困难了不是吗？还有这个！”她用手掌擦了擦泪痕斑斑的脸，“我会丢掉我的工作的。我的老板可能会把我当做一个累赘，然后-然后我就会无家可归，并且你-你知道那些待在街上和我们是一样属性的omega会遭遇些什么吗？就像是……我什么都没有跟你说，对吧？你可以知道这个信息，但是并不是我告诉给你的。”

她已经失心疯了。所以盖文只能点点头，犹豫并且小心翼翼的继续询问下一个问题，“任何一个你曾说过的那些人，你有看到过他们的脸吗？你可以想起来你曾经待在哪个地方，或者是他们会决定放你走的原因吗？”

她摇了摇头，“他们身上闻起来和化学药物没有什么区别，许多许多的化学品，而我被带去的地方，我真的-真的不能闻清楚它-它们的冲鼻气味。我也不知道他们为什么会让我离开，他们给我扎了另外一根针，然后我就醒了。这就是所有了，我向你保证。”

“我相信你，”盖文尽所能及的温柔说道。这整件操蛋的事情让他感到血液沸腾，怒发冲冠。就好像alpha之前还没那么坏那样！现在他们就是一坨狗屎。那群该死的卑鄙小人将omega当做性爱玩具来使用。

盖文对于自己有机会去把那群该死的混蛋打趴感到十分的愉悦。

他从他所坐的地方站了起来，并且朝着那哭泣的女人走去。他将一只能给予人安全感的手放在她的肩膀上，“谢谢你所花费的时间，还有你的配合。”他递给她一张小名片，“如果有任何事情发生，就给我打电话。我就在那儿，好吗？”

她抓起那一小张纸片的同时点了点头。她将其紧紧地贴在胸前就像那是世界上最为珍贵的东西一般。“谢谢你，谢谢你倾听我以及你所做的一切，警-警探李德……”

他狡黠的朝着她咧嘴一笑，那个时候他们之间亲近到他可以挤出一抹温暖的微笑，“你可以叫我盖文。”

她虚弱的笑道，“谢谢你，盖文。”

===============

当盖文走出公寓门口的时候，车载音响正在爆炸性的轰鸣作响。警探走向那辆旧警车的时候，重金属音乐轰天作响，让这一条街道都在微微的颤抖。显而易见的是，这个安卓像个婊子一样怒火中烧。

盖文打开了车门，几乎要被这令人窒息的巨响给撞出车外。omega天生附带的福利之二，他们的听觉都比另外两种属性的物种更为灵敏。然而现在这个福利对于现在的警探来说并没有任何该死的一丝好处。

他死力的按下按钮来把音乐关上，一半是希望他能将这个愚蠢的东西给弄坏，那么这个安卓就不会再有任何机会向今天这样做。“他妈的，你这个罐头？”

“我的名字是Nines。”安卓并没有愤愤不平的抱怨，但是听起来快接近了；“你告诉我让我在车里等你，而我听你的话这么做了。我是一个，就如你所傲慢的指出的那样，一个好孩子。（good boy)”他-它吐出了最后那几个单词。

真是耶稣操了他自己（Jesus fucking Christ),这一切都他妈疯球了！

盖文在显而易见的狂怒中寻得了一丝幽默。他傻笑着，就像那是一件歪曲没道理的事情，“是的，你做的真棒，在车里乖乖的坐上好几分钟！我保证在我们回到警局之后，我能在你的小被被上面加上一颗金色的星星！”

安卓发出一声低吼，在一刹那一声低沉稳重的低吼隆隆的从它的胸口里传来。这声低吼让盖文尾部绞在了一块，他有一种感觉，他应该对它再一次的说抱歉——不，那真的太他妈的孬种了。他压根就没有欠面前这个大家伙任何东西，谁他妈在乎它的二进制代码程序编排着它现在应该感觉到生气。这全他妈都是瞎胡闹。

“在这件事情上，我不会再忍受你把我当做小孩子来对待。我是你的搭档，李德警探。你必须得让我跟那名证人交谈！我可以编译我的交谈数据，我可以——”

“那我就不行了？！”盖文立刻厉声回复着这个操蛋的安卓，“如果你感知不到Williams是有多么的惧怕像你一样的alpha的话，你肯定是一个愚蠢至极的傻屌！你压根就没有注意到是吧？太过于急切地只想要把任务完成，嗯？你们这种弱智东西全部都是一样顽固的如同狗屎。你们每一个人都是操蛋玩意。”

安卓的眉毛皱在了一块，“你们全部……？”

“alphas！你这坨愚蠢的狗屎你除了这个还他妈的能是什么？什么，你认为就因为你是由精美绝伦的塑料和增强了的钢铁做成的，你就不是了吗？她就是被和你差不多一样的alpha绑架和强奸的。”他用手指狠狠地戳了戳安卓的胸部，“想要让他们的老二变得湿哒哒，而且omega真的是一个很好的产卵器。做什么都没有用只能光着屁股让别人操的份，嗯？”

安卓愣住了，他似乎被盖文的话语给惊吓到了，“警探李德，我并不知道在Rosaline身上到底发生了什么……不过我可以向你保证，刚刚你所说的一切都不是我本人对于omega的看法，就像你本人一样。”

“那么你他妈又有什么想法呢，天才？”盖文一边叫喊着一边朝着第二名证人的方向驱动着车辆。Tucker Smith，是一名仿生人，型号为LM100。

“我认为每一个人都是平等的。无论是仿生人还是人类，alpha，beta亦或是omega。警探李德-盖文，我把你当做是我的搭档而不是别的什么随便的东西。发生在Rosaline的事情，这应该是绝对不允许发生的，无论对于谁来讲都是如此。我希望我能阻止像这样的事情再次发生，并且我会做我力所能及的所有事情来帮助任何有需要的人。”

这开始变得合情合理，而这也是盖文所憎恶的。

 

=============

Smith所住的地区距离Williams的只相隔几个街区，两个人之间并没有过远的距离让盖文怀疑这里是否就是所有被害者被绑架带走的地方。他让Nines快速的做了一个浏览分析，那是因为嘿，他拥有使用一台超级电脑的特权，并且他要充分利用它。

根据结果显示，大概有12个omega从这个地区被拐走。其他omega是从城市的另一端的尽头，也是一个平民窟内被绑架走的。唯有瞄准特定的地区再展开系列的调查才会有意义。

盖文将车停在了一个破败老旧的小型室内住宅外头，“呆在这里，”他告诉安卓，并不确定Smith在面对高大的alpha时是否会出现和Williams一样的反应。

安卓轻微的撅起自己的嘴，但是它看起来似乎并不想要进行下一轮的争论。“如果你需要支援的话请扯开嗓子，警探。”

“听你的，老板。”盖文用嘲讽意味的话语回敬道。

盖文迈着响亮的步伐慢慢的靠近只有一层的建筑楼。人类omega都足够紧张小心，但是他对于仿生人omega没有过多的经验和了解。好吧，那人是康纳，但是当康纳和汉克结合成伴侣之后盖文就开始有意的回避那个塑料警察。那名老alpha对于他自己的小婊子真的是过分的操蛋敏感关注了。

警探在老旧的木头台阶上向上走着，木板在他的体重折磨下发出了清脆而又痛苦的呻吟。如果之前有人还没有发觉他的到来，那么现在他们肯定都听到了。他敲了敲门然后等待着。

依旧等待着。

他再次敲了敲门但是没有任何回应，“开门！”盖文大喊道，“这里是DPD，我有问题要问你！”

安静的大楼里依旧没有任何回复。灵光一闪，盖文扭转了一下门把来看看是否是打开着的。当然如他操蛋的灵光一样，门锁开了并且门摇摇晃晃的摆开了。警探正准备进入到里面的时候，他的手臂被安卓死死地抓住了。“随便进入别人的家里是犯法的，警探李德。你可能会因为擅自闯入而被捕入狱。”

盖文把自己的胳膊从它的手里拉开，“我认为我告诉过你给我待在他妈的警车里。”

“你的确说过。但是你现在过于愚蠢。我想我应该尝试着去阻止你。”

“我当然知道我现在在做什么，塑料混蛋。现在，如果打破一些规矩打扰到你的话，请你看向别的地方。至于Tucker为何不在这里亲自开门给我，我想这就是一个原因。我看过它的档案了，它没有工作，同时它也无处可去。”

安卓叹了一口气，“待会我会和你一起进去的。这可能是一个潜在的危险情况，目前受伤的概率是24%。”

盖文耸了耸肩，“这是一个混乱的社区，垃圾罐头。这就是原因。”

“我曾告诉过你你得叫我Nines。”

警探轻快地走入了房子里，把中指伸过肩膀，“并且我也曾告诉过你Nines真的是一个愚蠢到家的傻屌名字。”

安卓肯定是决定忍气吞声了，因为它并没有继续说什么。

“Tucker Smith？”盖文呼唤道，并不想惊吓到受害者。尤其是现在这个高大的混蛋玩意决定加入的时刻。就个人而言，盖文完全不担心自己会受伤或者是被一个omega所袭击。另一方面而言，安卓就在他的身边……它有可能会被刺伤或者什么的。盖文粗略快速的思考了一下他是否会被维修安卓的费用所困。

警探搜寻了下房子，穿过一间空荡荡的，除了一张床和一张梳妆台外别无他物的卧室。临接着卧室的是一件浴室，门紧闭着并且锁上了。盖文敲了敲门，“Tucker Smith，我是盖文·李德，来自DPD。把门打开。”

就像是之前重复的话语一样，依旧没有任何的回复。所以盖文决定是时候再来点逼迫了。他后退了几步然后一把踹在了门上，就像他在警察院校里学过的一样。门出现了裂缝并且有好几个地方裂开了，所以只需要多踢几脚就可以将门完全的“打开”。

管他呢，反正完成了任务就得了。

在卧室里头是一场恐怖的表演展览。被肢解了的仿生人Tucker Smith曾经坐在浴缸里，它看起来像是在胸部和腹部曾被狠狠地捅了十几刀。深深的伤口暴露出里面的线路以及损坏了的生物组件。它的四肢也是彼此分离的，尽管它们并不是按照应有的方式被分开。被残忍劈开的金属碎片落在四处，露出模拟皮肤下面的瓷器一般的乳白色。

房间里弥漫着人造的恐惧，蓝血以及汗水的味道。并且还飘着淡淡的化学药物的恶臭。显而易见的是恶臭在这个房间内出现，但是它们并不足以明了的告诉警探它们是什么。

“Nines！”盖文叫喊道，“挪动你的屁股给我滚进来！”

安卓小跑了过来并且抬眼看了下里面的Tucker，“天。”

“你可以像康纳那样分析检测东西吗？”盖文突然询问道，并不想花费更多的时间来不得不待在这个幽闭并且充斥着恐怖气氛的房间里。

安卓点了点头，当它望向Tucker的时候它的LED灯旋转着黄色，并且一直维持着那个颜色直到它跟盖文报告，“他被捅了49刀。死于惊吓过度以及蓝血的过量缺失。估算的死亡时间是今天早晨两点。”Nines转向门口，“这里并没有留下任何指纹的痕迹，这意味着他有极大的可能是被另外一个仿生人所谋害的。”

盖文用手打理了一下自己的头发且挪动着脚步，“我们应该把这叫来。让法医实验室来瞧瞧Tucker……”警探的声音放低拉长了，他看着死去了的仿生人那双发黑的眼睛。蓝血在仅仅几个小时之前迸溅沾染到墙壁上，只有上帝才知道Nines此时此刻看到了什么。

“我会叫其进来。”安卓说道。他的声音放低并且令人感到安心，他这么做是为了平息盖文内心的恐惧吗？谁在乎。警探以后只会有的是时间感到生气，此时此刻他只想从那个该死的小小的暗杀浴室里脱身。赶快远离令人窒息的化学药物以及蓝血散发出来的恶臭气味。

所以这么说的话，其他的仿生人也参与了这个操蛋的演出……只是充当扮演着苦工或者是这阴影部分的合作分工者？盖文对其毫无头绪。

他深深地吸了一口气，首先是绑架以及性侵犯，现在是狗日的谋杀？

Tucker肯定一定是藏着什么东西，肯定是知道着一些可以触发其早上身亡的重要信息。毕竟，无论这些罪犯到底是谁，他们决定饶Rosaline一命的举动都不像是他们的正常举止和现状。

于是盖文开始在房子里寻找更多的证据。在卧室里的小梳妆台里翻找到的只有两条裤子和两件白衬衫。并没有找到什么不寻常的地方。

他找遍了厨房，发现完全没有任何食物以及餐具。厨房这个房间对于一个压根不需要吃东西的玩意来说完全没有存在的意义以及必要。在冰箱里有好几袋的蓝血，在这个房子里的每一样东西对于一个独居的仿生人而言都是多么的沉重单调以及令人厌恶。

房子里已经没有什么地方可以去了。

他妈的什么都没有。

他妈的。

TBC


	2. Fan-Fucking-Tastic

吧角落里的一台电视上。一些他压根就不关心的体育赛事在身后乱哄哄的嚷嚷着，同时还和这一支狗屎般差劲的乐队掠夺着盖文的注意力。

他们在唱着一些关于失恋以及失信的、又老又臭的陈腔滥调。主唱的那家伙不仅唱错了调子，连节拍都踩不稳。贝斯手的音调的还不准，尖锐的声音感觉就像是冰锥一般刺入了警探敏感十足的耳朵里。

盖文很感谢嗅觉，触觉以及听觉堵塞了他的大脑神经，与此同时他的注意力溃散，不能集中在任何一个东西上，而且每小啜饮一口，酒精用尽自身的努力去将这些感觉更加无限的放大。任何关于尸体，绑架者，被强奸的受害者以及仿生人的一切都飞入了他脑海里的黑暗面，他知道在以后的生活里，当他独自躺在床上的时候，这些被他关锁在名为光与声的城墙外头的画面以及感触，都会浮出水面，让他彻夜难眠。

他又点了一杯酒，用来去努力的延长任何一切不可避免的事情，即便是徒劳的。

红队赢得了这场比赛，少数的人们为他们喝彩，他们用第二轮醉醺醺的胜利畅饮来庆祝，不一会喧闹的人们都回归到桌球附近，亦或是再一次呆滞的盯着他们的酒。现在已经差不多是七点了，乐队开始将他们的垃圾玩意塞入他们晃晃荡荡的箱子以及巨大的金属盒子里。紧接着他们将其拖了出去，其中有一些选择呆在老旧酒吧里喝一杯。

他们似乎对于他们自身的工作感到万分的自豪，但是盖文着实想不明白弹奏的像坨狗屎有什么好骄傲的。可能也许是因为他就是一个混蛋，或者有可能是因为他是世界上唯一一个能听得出……听得出Banshee Brothers（直译：女妖哥们）弹奏的有啥不对头的地方。一想到他们那令人印象深刻且贴切的乐队名字，警探朝着他的饮料露出了一个傻笑。

贝斯手上半身挂着一件牛仔夹克，在酒吧里四处漫步，最后坐在了盖文的旁边。他身上散发着浓厚的alpha信息素以及斧头牌身体喷雾的味道。这个人点了一杯Colorado Bulldog*（由装满冰块的威士忌，绝对伏特加原味，甘露咖啡力娇酒，奶油以及可乐制作而成的），并且自以为是的向omega抛了一个可能算是较为迷人的媚眼，“你经常来这？”

“你总是用一些非原创的搭讪台词吗？”

男人虚张声势地用一种半听起来像是轻快笑声，半听起来像是轻蔑口吻的音调说道，“这算是小猫咪的抓挠，嗯？顺便说一下，我的名字是查德。但是你可以爱怎么叫我就怎么叫。”

“我认为那些烦人的母狗和你刚刚好。”盖文目不转睛的黏着角落里的屏幕。他一点都不想要一个alpha和他攀谈，实话实说，是不想要任何人跟他有任何交集。

“Oh，Come On，Sweetheart，你为什么要这样做呢？”这个废物身体往前倾，并且将他的胳膊搂在了盖文的肩膀上。

警探迅速的将那个家伙给推开，这让alpha在吧台高凳上失去了平衡，最终狠狠地跌落在地板上。

“What the fuck, bitch?”吉他手发出了愤怒的尖叫。

一声带有威胁性质的咆哮从盖文的喉咙深处撕扯而出，“别他妈的碰老子。”

“你没有被任何人标记过，且别忘了你现在他妈的在一个酒吧里！”男人站了起来将脸完全拉了下来，“我原本认为你想要我温柔的方式操你，做一个操蛋的绅士真的是我的错！”

盖文也站了起来，粗鲁的将他的钱甩在桌面上。他受够了这操蛋的一整天了。“你是哪一部分听不明白？”

那人怒吼道，“是你自己求我的——”

盖文用自己的一记右勾拳让他没有办法将那句狗屁话语说完，他希望这一拳能幸运地将那个傻逼的牙齿全部给敲下来。

 

===================

 

当盖文走进警局的时候，他将他的脑袋高高昂起，他裂开的嘴唇以及发紫的肘关节如同战利品一般。

当他大步走向休息厅去喝咖啡的时候，几名年轻的同事低下了他们的脑袋并且识趣的走开了，尽量去避免不必要的冲突。聪明的孩子，警探狡黠的笑着。

蒂娜·陈靠在了咖啡壶一旁的柜台上，如同往常一样，她并没有向盖文靠去也没有尝试去挡住盖文的道路。她只是待在那里，并且静静地啜饮着她咖啡上额外添增的奶油泡沫，挑起了一边的眉毛，“你他妈的发生了什么？”

在警局里的所有人当中，蒂娜应该是盖文最为亲密的可以被称为朋友的人。这名beta从不会尝试去挑起斗争，或者是像几年前其他几个人那样去尝试将omega纳入他们的怀里——而他们的下场也都不太好。当盖文从一个高柜台上拿下一个马克杯的时候，（他不得不踮起自己的脚尖，但是如果谁敢去提到他的身高，那么那个人的下场应该也不会好到哪里去）他淡淡的笑容转变为一种尖锐的冷笑，“你应该去看看另外一个家伙。”

她抬起了眼眸，“又一个alpha？”

盖文略带嘲讽地大笑了起来，“操，不然呢。狗杂种并不想将他的死妈的脏蹄子从我身上挪开。”

“混蛋。”蒂娜轻声嘟哝道，在她给自己重新倒一杯之前将手里剩下的咖啡一饮而尽，紧接着就朝着她的办公桌走去。陈并不是那种叽叽喳喳的女士，并且这应该也是他们为什么他们能够相处较为融洽一大重要原因。

你知道为什么盖文还喜欢蒂娜其他什么吗？不会自作主张的提出建议。

当一个800号烤面包机走进这个休息室的时候，盖文知道他相对于平和的早上就这么的他妈一去不复返了，他大概是为安德森拿一杯咖啡。这一对日常的琐碎真的是有足够的奇怪。就是完全的驯养并且操蛋，真他妈的恶心。

康纳看到盖文身上的伤的时候，他的LED灯转动成黄色，并且通过扫描着盖文的伤口以分析出他受伤的最大因素。仿生人用一种只有omega才会的方式柔和的皱着眉头——显而易见的是除了盖文他自己之外的omega。这本应该是一件很有同情心的事，可却让盖文想要狠狠地给这个罐头的脸上来一拳。

“你还好吗，李德警探？”

“I’m doin’ fan-fucking-tastic. 感谢你的好意，蠢货。”

烤面包机的LED灯在蓝色和黄色之间摇摆不定了好几次，“盖文，你先前在酒吧里受了伤？”

“叮—叮—叮—，把奖品发给这个机器人！”当盖文从康纳的身边离开，并且从肩膀上骄傲地立起一根中指的时候，他假装兴奋的说道。他们之间有最为短暂的停顿，并且有那么一秒钟警探还认为他可以不用听该死的谆谆教导地离开休息室。紧接着仿生人不得不跟上盖文并且再一次张开了他的嘴，“对于一个没有被标记的omega而言，在晚上独自一人的待在酒吧里是一件很危险的事情。”

盖文停下了脚步并且转过身朝着仿生人嘲讽道，“对于你来说，可能是这样。蠢货。我又不是你们这种欠操的家伙，我能够自己在打斗中保住我自身。”

“我并不是故意想去冒犯你的，警探。我只是单纯的关心你，关心你的安全——”

“听着，罐头，我他妈的并不需要你来特意的告诉我，我又不需要一个保姆。所以不如我们各司其职，我做回我自己该做的事情，而你继续做好你小婊子的职位。

仿生人在一刹那间张开了自己的嘴，紧接着立刻闭上了嘴巴，因为他决定结束争论，就像是一个品质优良的烤面包机。

盖文带着明显的怒气离开了这个小小的房间。很多人在他的背后议论着他，就像是盖文听不见他们的谈论一般；当他们眼睛心虚的放在除了盖文身上的任何地方，或者就算是盖文转过身看向他们的时候，他们都好像是把盖文当做了那些愚蠢到听不懂他们在聊什么的人。他们就是一群该死的伪君子。

警探几乎是将自己丢入他的转椅里。他将他的耳机塞入了他的手机里，将音量一路飙到最高点，紧接着开始读来自于现在驻扎在Rosaline Williams公寓外的，beta警卫送来的报告。DPD并不打算去冒任何风险，不打算让这名女子在这般危险的状况下自生自灭。

当Tucker被捅了十几刀致命伤口的尸体被发现之后，其就被送去了实验室去分析检测。技术人员并没有发现任何有关袭击者的DNA讯息，并且他们从仿生人的尸体上只能提炼出一点相关证据——那被用来让omega开始陷入热潮期且用来镇静的恶心药物，是由催情剂，兴奋剂以及镇静剂混合而成的。用来调剂这种药物的材料来源很广，同时这个药物不仅可以用在仿生人身上，同时也可以用在人类的身上，可以使他们保持着顺服乖巧好几天。

无论是谁制造这款药物，这些混蛋都清楚地知道他们在做些什么，因为这药物包含了大量的迷奸成分存在，这是一种Benzodiazapines标准化检测中无法勘测出来的化学物质——这使得其看起来和平日所用的催情药并没有多大的区别。正因为如此，这让工作人员不得不多花多几个小时钉在桌子旁去收集相关的资料，并且就在他们勘测的同时，又接收到了5名omega失踪的上报。

虽然这些报告本身都不能很好的标记出那些男人和女人是什么时候被抓走的。这些文件只有当人们意识到事件的重要性的时候才会出现，并且也只有这样他们才会决定去为此做一些事情。所以当他们来到李德警探的桌边的时候，一整周的时间可能早就悄然无声的溜走了。

盖文深吸了一口气，尝试着让自己无论如何都不要因为面前的案子而感到迷茫且不知所措。他将他剩下的黑咖啡给一饮而尽，并且开始从新的被害者的报告看起，他们全都依旧处在失踪状态。在底特律里消失了。

在窄小且崭新的名单上的每一个的信息和之前没有什么差别，并不能得到新的有关信息。没有一个omega回来，所以盖文认为他最好下一步采取的措施就是去这些omega之前工作的地方看看，并且和他们的老板、同事以及任何一个有可能看到受害者到底发生了什么的人交流一下。他叹了口气并且倚回他的转椅上，微微的扭过脑袋——

当他的眼睛跟他该死的搭档的那双冷灰色撞在一起的时候，他吓得差点就要从他的椅子上跳起来。安卓就坐在那里，面无表情地盯着电脑屏幕，通过他的LED灯有规律的每隔一秒钟就在蓝色与黄色切换可以大概得出，他正在存储信息。警探将他的耳机给扯了下来，“垃圾罐头，你在这里坐了多久？”

“大约三分钟。”它朝着现在可怜的悬挂在盖文桌子边缘上的耳机歪了下脑袋，“建议不要大声听音乐。长时间的暴露在诸如此类的噪音里可能会对你——”

“嗯，嗯，我就会变成一个聋子，但是去他妈的我又不在乎。你是不是像一个混蛋一样在我来之前就把所有的东西都看过了？”

“我认为这不能算作混蛋的行为，李德警探。我可以阅读任何东西，以及我相信我能将所有新的受害者了解透彻——”

“这就行了！很好。”盖文转头望着他的电脑，且在离开他的办公桌的时候将电脑上的所有该死的狗屎都退出了。他可以感受到一种奇怪的感觉沿着他的脊椎一直蔓延爬上，可能是由他身后的alpha再一次皱起了眉头惹起的。如果眼神可以杀人的话，那么李德警探的脑袋昨天一定早就爆裂成上千根细碎的片条。

 

=============

 

Anya Tate，26岁，身份为人类，她工作的地方是在本地的一家超市。她是盖文第一个选择去调查的对象。理由很简单，因为她工作的地方是距离警局最近。

当Nines四处询问员工的时候，盖文就走去跟经理谈话。她的办公室很容易找到，盖文全部只要做的事情就是去足够友好的询问一名收银员。警探不加考虑的闯入了一间又小又黑的房间，捕捉到了在房间的中央正打着电话一名老妇人。“这里是DPD，女士，我们有几个问题——”

当她急匆匆的将手掌心按在电话末端的麦克风处的时候，这名beta女士的眼神如同匕首一般穿透盖文。“你没看见我正在忙着吗？”她抱怨着。

紧接着她就转过身背对着警探，继续跟电话线那头的混蛋说着什么，声音却转变成了慈祥带有母爱的腔调。“好吧，你告诉迈克尔，说我们都很有兴趣跟他会面。比利他打算去煎牛排而我会做你最爱的土豆沙拉——是的！这听起来真的是太棒了，亲爱的！”

盖文用足够大的力气去跺了跺脚，这是为了让这名女士知道事情的急迫性，“这是一件紧急事件——”

“好吧，我知道了。你他妈就给多我一分钟！”她摇了摇脑袋并且低声嘟哝着，“狗日的omega。”她的声音如同羽毛一般轻微，对于其他人来说难以听见，可是对于这位警探而言，却是无比的清晰。她漫不经心地仰靠在她桌子的一边，并且因为电话里的什么事情而大笑起来。

盖文就想将这他妈的一切给砸毁。

“是的，我自己备有酒，但是如果他想要带电视买的话，我也不会介意……对……嗯哼……嘿，我得去照料那群小屁孩了……对的，工作嘛……我也爱你！”

她将手里的电话放了下来，紧接着坐回在座位上，眼神轻蔑的望着盖文，“所以你到底想要什么？”

盖文不得不去抑制住自己想要撕扯开他的喉咙肆虐咆哮的欲望。至少他需要对这名女士温柔有礼一点，因为他不想要当他回到警局的时候，福勒将他狠狠地踢出门外。“我需要和你谈谈有关Anya Tate的事情，她就是在这里被报失踪的。你知道她是在什么时候，以及她是如何被人拐走的吗？”

“我员工的私生活到底发生了什么完全不在我的管辖范围内。”经理似乎是有意不去看着面前的警探，而并不是出于对警探的恼火才不去看的，她此时此刻的行为举止完全就是一个贱婊。“她只是离开了这里好几天，所以你又是怎么知道她只不过是藏在某个地方艰难的熬过她的热潮期？omega们都不愿意进来告诉我他们会在什么时候请假。”

盖文咬紧了牙关，“那请问，她到底消失了多少天？那个向我们报案说她失踪的人他自己都不清楚。她第一次没按照规矩来打卡的是哪一轮值班？是哪一天？是什么时刻？”

“就像我所说的，已经有好几天了——”

“DPD不能接受你’好几天’的说法，我们是在警局的压力下不得不如此斤斤计较——”

经理冷笑了好几声，与此同时她的眼睛从电脑屏幕上转移到警探的身上，她眨了眨眼，“你没必要对我发如此之大的脾气！注意下你的举止，omega。”“

好的。盖文要将她喉咙声带从她的脖子里扯出来。去你妈的一切后果。

他朝前走了好几步，而那名经理的眼睛再一次的紧紧地如同胶水一般粘黏在她面前的电脑屏幕上，她并没有注意到盖文的一切举动。

盖文正打算去做点其他什么的时候，但是突然之间她突然抬起头来，且眼睛瞪大；此时一股熟悉的alpha信息素的味道飘散在这个房间里。

此时此刻这名经理看起来十分的手足无措，表现举止的就像是警察想要去问他人一些问题的那般。她从她的办公桌前站了起来并且伸出了一只手，“下午好，警官。我可以为您做点什么吗？呃……我的名字是Harriet Glass，我是这里的经理——”

“我认为这已经足够的清楚解释你为何坐在经理办公室里。“这个罐头挑起了他一边的眉毛，并且完完全全无视了Herriet伸出来的手，”我想你已经给我的搭档提供了足够相关的信息了？”

“我-我—”她望着警探，就好像在苦苦恳求着盖文带她脱离来自于alpha的高度严密的审查一样。当安卓转过身征求盖文的答案，而盖文却选择摇头表示否定的时候，他从她明显的痛苦之中得到了极大的报复满足感。

Nines将他的双臂交叠在胸前，“这个情况很严重，Glass女士。如果你现在告诉李德警探你所知道的一切的话，我将感激不尽。”

她如同突然暴露在路灯下的鹿一般停住了。当她正绞尽脑汁的想要跟那名外表精美的安卓说一些什么恰当话语的时候，盖文几乎可以看到她的额头中央浮现出一个缓冲加载的标志图案。

“请你现在就说。”这是一种类似于日常请求一般的命令。充满威迫感的字词逼压在这个死寂的房间里，并且这还让盖文的心跳漏跳了一拍。如果警探感性的想要让他的大脑去评价这些事情的话，他可能会发现这名安卓的自信在某个方面上而言是性感火辣的，例如说当他—它，当它用眼神威逼着Harriet的时候。

“好的，警官。”最终这名经理在告诉盖文所有她所知道的一切之前如此说道。

 

==============

 

Anya恰好在四天前就失踪了，她的一名工作场上的朋友在迅速意识到她的消失之后就报案了。她是一名相当安静内向的女孩，很少朋友并且也没有什么重要知心的人。令人沮丧的是，所找到的一切有关绑架者的讯息跟他们从Rosaline Williams那里得来的似乎别无二处。

从一个工作地点到下一个工作地点，如此循环，盖文和Nines已经尽可能的询问了足够多的人，但是都没法得到任何新的信息；而且警局也没有新的消息出来。每个地方的人说的几乎都是相同的陈述，几乎是同种类型的omega在深夜的晚班之后被他人拐走，而那个时段不可能会有人亲眼看到那些犯罪。

警探丧气的将他的脑袋靠在他车子的方向盘上，而此时安卓正打开车门要坐进来。“所有东西都他妈的是一个屌样！所有的omega都是他妈千篇一律的文静内向，我们还想要从这堆狗屎里调查处什么垃圾玩意啊！他们之间还有什么相同点是我们没有注意到的？为什么他们就会这样被人拐跑啊？”

他将油门猛地一踩，而车往前冲回了警局。此时天色已经很晚了，是时候回到警局打卡下班然后回家，紧接着明天再次重新开始这狗屎一般的调查。

Nines沉思着，眉毛轻微皱起，嘴唇也轻抿着，同时他的LED灯柔和的转动着黄色；而不一会他的LED就在夕阳黄昏的落幕之中明亮的闪烁着，“那些受害者，他们都是在餐饮服务业工作，或者是零售行业。”

“Wow，我谢谢你全家了，这一切还他妈的不够明显吗队长？说的好像不是我和你一起将这该死的时间花费在所有的这些地方上一样——”

“不，李德，请听我说。”安卓快速的说道，就好像它对此推测而出的新结论很激动快乐一样，“他们工作的职业都是日常普通类型的，而这些职业的任何形式以及塑造都不是性产业链条的任何一部分。”

“那是毋庸置疑的。伊甸园是最后一个性爱俱乐部，它好像倒闭了就在那个什么之后——它已经倒闭了！”盖文如同茅塞顿开一般，几乎是吼出了最后的那一段话。Nines点了点头，“没有性爱俱乐部，没有可租借的omega来帮助alpha度过难耐的发情期——”

盖文胡乱的抓了抓头发，“性交易。他们肯定该死的是被卖给了价格最高的投标者。这就是为什么那些药物——”

“这里有一个利润相当充分的市场，并且那些罪犯前仆后继从事这一行。但是……但是为什么—”

“为什么Rosaline和Tucker被放回来了。”盖文将他的话补完，“我对此毫无头绪，但是我认为我们即将要捅穿案底了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好快乐，我恨不得老师每天都更新（？？


End file.
